finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Developers' Room (Dimensions)
Developers' Room is a special location in Final Fantasy Dimensions. It's accessible from a house in Harmonia, but only after Chaos Elgo has been defeated. The team can meet some of the game's developers here, who depict as NPCs. Layout The game developers appear in various forms, including Black Mages, White Mages, Dancers, Knights, Soldiers, Frogs, Ghosts..., inside the Developer's Office. The office consists of two floor. The upper floor is divided into 3 section, including an inn, a tavern and a working area. The lower floor is also divided into 3 sections with no clear sign. Inhabitants Upper Floor * Akiyama welcomes party to the Developers' Room. * Hassaku is a hungry Elf. He turns into a cat and attacks the party when they talk to him, as he thinks it is dinner time. * KogureaNi is a wondering ghost, talking about the fusion ability of Maiden and Break. * Tetsuya, Taichi, Takayuki, Takuya can be found of the left room of the upper floor. Takuya is frozen, and the others asked the party to unfreeze him. A party member casts Firaga on Takuya, making him disappear. Other developers get angry and attack the party, but they end up defeating themselves. The party acquire the Tester job, not an actually playable job, after the battle. * Nabe-san, a frog, falls down when the party talk to him. * Takashi Tokika, whose name appears as Programmer, asks the party whether they have played several games. Answering "No" will start a battle with him, while answering "Yes" to all questions will earn the party a Dirty Magazine * Kobayashi , attacking the party for hurting his child, is punished by his wife because of his rudeness. * Kazuko, standing text to the center table in the tavern, asks whether the party has felt the power of good design. * Catherine, a frog in the tavern, asks for phone number when being approached. However, for being too shy, she runs away before finishing the sentence. * A chocobo, representing the marketing department, hides behind the cupboard. * Naoshi Mizuta, appearing as a bar waiter, introduces himself as the composer and asks whether the party like the background music. * Osho shows regret for not getting married while being too old. * Oguroshu, a young boy, says that he will be late for class and runs away. * Yuka appears as a blue frog. * Sasha, a White Mage, says that it's her day off so she doesn't wear a white robe. * Mikichi, a blond dancer, asks the party to go for a meal with hear, but she receives a phone call and stays for work. * Ayae Sakuraba, Mai Makino, Eri Gotoh and Yumi Fukuda are in the right room of the upper floor. They invent a new ability, called D Ability, and use it to summon three Rats and a Dwarf, who attack the leading character violently. Lower Floor * Matsudaa is sick of being a gnome, so she dresses as a White Mage. She loves the outfit. * Watanuki tells the party to check all the pots. * Niiyama attacks the party and tells them to work. * Momiyama, who can't rest, hopes the party enjoy Final Fantasy Dimensions. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Dimensions